1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of invention relate generally to optical devices and, more specifically but not exclusively relate to optical signal regeneration, reshaping and wavelength conversion.
2. Background Information
The need for fast and efficient optical-based technologies is increasing as Internet data traffic growth rate is overtaking voice traffic pushing the need for fiber optical communications. Transmission of multiple optical channels over the same fiber in the dense wavelength-division multiplexing (DWDM) system provides a simple way to use the unprecedented capacity (signal bandwidth) offered by fiber optics. Commonly used optical components in the system include wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) transmitters and receivers, optical filter such as diffraction gratings, thin-film filters, fiber Bragg gratings, arrayed-waveguide gratings, optical add/drop multiplexers, lasers and optical switches. Optical switches may be used to modulate optical beams.
All-optical signal regeneration and wavelength conversion are promising functions for future optical communication networks. Since all optical switching nodes are expected to degrade optical signals, signal reamplification, regeneration, and reshaping (3R) devices would be helpful for a better system performance. In addition, wavelength conversion would also be helpful for future high-speed optical switching fabrics using wavelength routing.